Acostumbrados
by Florceleste
Summary: Para Francia, tener sexo con Alemania era una experiencia inusual y riesgoza. En especial cuando a Ludwig se le ocurre hacer preguntas sobre un pasado que los involucra a ambos. Alemania no está listo para esa respuesta y Francia no lo está para darsela


Crack, lo se, pero amo a esta pareja. No me pude resistir a estos dos juntos.

Disclamer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. La trama de la historia sí es mía.

* * *

Acostumbrados

**por Florceleste**

Francia estaba acostumbrado a ese silencio en la habitación. Era normal ya que su relación con Alemania siempre había sido de pocas palabras y mucha acción. Los resoplidos y gemidos de Ludwig al penetrarlo, sus propios gemidos, blasfemias y ligeros gritos, eran los únicos sonidos que intercambiaban. Si hablaban lo hacían antes del sexo. Esas conversaciones podían ser muy amenas a veces, pero siempre los viejos rencores salían a flote. Y entre insultos terminaban en la cama.

En esos momentos, Francis notaba más que nunca los parecidos con su hermano, así como las diferencias. La tranquilidad seria y la delicadeza, los movimientos casi metódicos con que Ludwig le quitaba la ropa y lo ubicaba en la cama, en la mesa, en el piso, demostraban un tacto y una sensibilidad que Prusia jamás había tenido (al menos para con él). Por otro lado, la forma en que respiraba, como imponía su presencia, su fuerza al envestirlo, su seguridad al estrujarlo entre sus brazos y, sobre todo, su sonrisa, en todas esas cosas el hermano menor era un calco de Gilbert.

Sí, sobre todo, esa sonrisa, que se le dibujaba en el rostro justo antes de penetrarlo, y que le traía a Francis muchos recuerdos. Estos se mezclaban y confundían al toparse con los ojos azules, y se desvanecían cuando no era posible ningún pensamiento coherente. En verdad, tener sexo con Alemania era una experiencia rara y llena de riesgos. Tal vez por eso, terminaban cayendo siempre en un silencio extraño pero no incómodo.

Pero esa vez, el pacto de silencio se rompió. La culpable era una pregunta que Francis desearía jamás haber escuchado.

- Francia ¿conociste al Sacro Imperio Romano?

Lo tomó desprevenido y no pudo evitar ponerse a la defensiva.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Yo pregunte primero

Un momento de silencio, esta vez sí incómodo

- Sí, sí lo conocí

- Entonces debes saber… - lo detuvo colocando un dedo sobre sus labios mientras Ludwig parecía inexplicablemente nervioso por el contacto.

- Primero contesta mi pregunta

El alemán desvió la mirada, como si dudara al contestar

- Italia lo mencionó mientras dormía. Estuve leyendo algunas cosas sobre él en libros, pero pensé que lo mejor era preguntarle a alguien que lo hubiera conocido.

Francis se preguntó si podía llamar celos a lo que estaba sintiendo. Pero no pudo discernir la respuesta al sentir la mano de Ludwig aprisionando la suya contra el colchón para que no pudiera volver a callarlo.

- Ahora es tu turno ¿Sabes como fue que desapareció?

El francés sintió que esa pregunta era un golpe bajo. Al fin y al cabo ¿quién era Alemania para juzgarlo?

- Si estuviste leyendo sobre él, ya sabes la respuesta a esa pregunta. Yo lo maté.

Alemania se quedo estático un momento, noqueado por algo parecido a la culpa por haber hecho esa pregunta. Aun así no detuvo su interrogatorio.

- Tienes razón, ya lo sabía. Pero no era en sí lo que quería preguntar

- ¿Entonces qué? Deja de dar vueltas y ve directo al punto ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

Sólo un momento de duda más.

- ¿Estás realmente seguro de que desapareció?

Francia consideró la opción de irse corriendo en ese mismo instante, así desnudo como estaba, justo a la frontera con Suiza, y empezar a saltar y mover los brazos con un blanco rojo y negro justo en medio del pecho. Cualquier cosa antes que contestar esa pregunta. Ludwig detectó su nerviosismo y colocó un brazo a cada lado de su cuerpo, arrinconando al francés contra su propia cama. El mensaje era claro y firme: nadie se va de esta habitación hasta que yo obtenga una respuesta.

Pero que podía responder. Todos los que sabían la verdad estaban de acuerdo en que si Alemania se enteraba de algo, debía descubrirlo por sí mismo. Al mismo tiempo, Francia no quería mentirle (además no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo). Decidió decirle la verdad, en cierta forma.

- Él desapareció enfrentándose a mí. Tal vez no se fue de la forma en que imaginas, pero puedo asegurarte que en este mundo no existe ningún Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico.

Ludwig se relajo, meditando la respuesta. Soltó un resoplido de resignación y el alivio recorrió el cuerpo de su amante. La peor parte había pasado. Ahora sólo quedaba una duda por aclarar. Francis esperó a que Ludwig bajara por completo sus defensas antes de preguntar.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo yo ahora?

Como lo esperaba, el alemán se sorprendió y sólo atino a asentir con la cabeza.

- Si estuviste leyendo libros de historia, también deberías saber que tanto tu hermano como Austria y la misma Hungría, conocieron al Sacro Imperio y estuvieron allí cuando desapareció. Entonces ¿Por qué me preguntaste a mí y no a ellos?

- La verdad es que toda esta historia pertenece a un pasado muy sangriento. No quería que recordaran cosas dolorosas.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y que hay de mi dolor? – los ojos de Ludwig se abrieron más que nunca - ¿Acaso no te importa causarme dolor a mí?

Casi escupió esa pregunta, con toda la seriedad de la que era capaz y sintiéndose bastante traicionado. De todas, esa era la pregunta que más incómodo puso a Ludwig. Su rostro un tanto sonrojado y su mirada temblando le habrían parecido tiernos de no ser por la seriedad del momento.

Entonces, la mirada de Ludwig se quedo fija y la comprensión inundó su cara. Sus ojos estaban estancados en el pecho de Francia y él creyó sospechar en que parte exactamente. Antes de que Francis reaccionara, un dedo alemán se había levantado para posarse en el pecho francés, justo sobre el corazón, y presionar suavemente, ahí, en esa cicatriz que el mismo Ludwig reconocía haber causado.

- Supongo… que estoy acostumbrado a causarte dolor

Y Francia recorrió con la mirada la enorme cicatriz que casi dividía a Alemania en dos, y que él, en parte, había ayudado a causar. Mientras se decidía a recorrerla con los labios (haciendo que el sonrojo aumentará gradualmente en Ludwig), no pudo evitar pensar que el sentimiento era mutuo.

* * *

No me pregunten porque pero amo a estos dos juntos. Quisiera leer más sobre ellos (puede que escriba más sobre ellos).

Para quien no sepa, el Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico desapareció en el año 1806 cuando su último emperador Francisco II decretó la suspensión del título tras la derrota de sus fuerzas militares a manos de Napoleón.

La cicatriz en el pecho de Francis simbolizaria la ocupación alemana de París durante la segunda guerra mundial. Ya se, ya se, el chistecito de la torre Eifel enviaría París a zonas más bajas del cuerpo de Francis, pero me pareció que igual quedaba bien allí sobre su corazón. (Además imaginen como arruinaría el momento que Ludwig pusiero su dedo justo 'ahí').

La cicatriz de Ludwig simbolizaria la división de Alemania tras la segunda guerra mundial.

En fin espero que no haya quedado muy depresivo ni demasiado crack.  
Consejos, cagadas a pedo, risitas nerviosas, todas serán bien recibidas.  
Muchas gracias por leer.

Florceleste


End file.
